Deep Cuts
by Twihart07
Summary: After my breakup with Edward eight months ago, I reached out to Jake for help. But he too left me. It was then that I started cutting. It felt good to be able to finally control something. Then everything changed
1. DeepCuts

Disclaimer I own nothing

Summary 

After my breakup with Edward eight months ago, I reached out to Jake for help. But he too left me. It was then that I started cutting. It felt good to be able to finally control something. Then everything changed.

Chapter 1

Where Were You?

I woke up expecting a typical dreary morning in Forks. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I dug through the cabinet in search of a razor. Once I found one I pressed it against my skin and slid it to the side. I sighed in contentment as I turned on the faucet and watched the water run red. Once I could no longer see blood in the water I grabbed a bandage from the medicine cabinet and wrapped it around my wrist.

School changed since Edward left. No one talks to me anymore. It used to bother me but now I love it. The morning passed slowly. When lunch rolled around I sat alone, as usual. When I saw Mike and Jessica holding hands and walking together, I went to the bathroom and took out my razor from my bag. I made sure the door was locked before I turned on the tap and cut myself. I couldn't stand seeing people like them. It only reminded me of him. I walked out of the bathroom and went to class.

Once I finished my homework, I was too tired to even cut myself. Instead I went to bed hoping for a dreamless night.

I woke up in the middle of the night because of a dream. But instead of Charlie being there it was something else.

**Pls RR my first fanfic!**


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

EPOV

I left Bella eight months ago. I did it to protect her. I thought I was at least. But i didn't know because I told Alice to stop watching Bella.

My family and I moved to our house in Portland after we left Forks. I was currently laying around in my room while everyone else was off doing their own things. Seeing as it was Saturday, we didn't have school, and I was bored to death. I was about to go take a shower, not that I needed to, when Alice called from downstairs.

"Edward, I need to talk to you. It's an emergency."

I immediately came down stairs seeing as she was hiding her thoughts. When. I got there I saw the whole family down there staring at Alice.

"Yes."

"We need to go back to Forks."

What?! Why? This place was perfectly fine.

"Bella's in trouble," Alice said with a look of horror on her face.

"What? I told you not to watch her!" I yelled at her. I was about to leap onto her but Jasper and Emmet held me back. "Edward its an emergency! She could kill herself!" That did it. Before I knew what was happening I was upstairs grabbing my phone and keyes and getting in my car.

I was driving twice the speed limit. I needed to get to Bella. After about an hour or so my car ran out of gas. I didn't have time to stop for gas. I needed to get to Bella. I pulled over, got out, and started running toward Forks. After a half hour of running I made it to Forks. I want straight to Bella's house. When I got there I smelled a lot of blood and thought that she was gone. But once I went inside I saw her. She was so different. Her hair and nails weren't shiny. Her eyes were dull. Her skin was paper thin and she was too skinny. What did I do to her? I felt so bad for this. I ruined my Bella.


	3. 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

BPOV

I was dreaming of figures in black cloaks chasing me through the woods. They were faster than me, but I kept running. Eventually they caught me. I looked up at their faced and saw blood red eyes. That's when i woke up.

Usually Charlie was there when i woke up. But seeing as he was at Billy's for the weekend I was home alone,or so I thought. I reached across my bed to turn on my lamp to find my razor. When I found it and cut into my skin I heard a soft gasp. I looked around my room, and then I saw him. Edward fucking Cullen was in my room! What the FUCK was he doing here?! What did I do? I was perfectly fine without him!

"Bella," he asked. I didn't answer.

"Bella," he asked worriedly now. No answer.

"Bella," Still no answer. I have absolutely no idea what he was thinking but he pressed his lips on mine. I pulled away and screamed. That's when I heard a crash, then it all turned black.

Pls RR. WARNING: If i don't get at least 5 comments this week I will discontinue.


	4. 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

EPOV

Jacob Black. What was he fucking doing in my Bella's yard?

"What the hell did you do to her!"

"Why the fuck are you in her yard, dog?"

"I'm supposed to be protecting her from you Bloodsuckers."

"Well you certainly are not doing a good job of it, pup."

"What did you do to her?"

"She fainted."

"Why?"

"Because I kissed her."

That did it. He was frozen there stuttering something that sounded like "you did what". It was hilarious. I almost wanted to take a picture but figured that I would save my storage space. While he was standing there, I went back over to Bella and shook her gently. She woke up with a dazed expression. "Edward," I heard her ask. "Yes baby. I'm here. I'm right here. I'm never ever, ever leaving you again." With that I looked back at Jake, just to make sure he was enjoying himself, of course. "Edward" I heard her ask, again. "Yes baby," I answered. "I missed you," she said sounding broken. "I missed you too, baby. I thought I was keeping you safe, but I obviously was not." We just stared into each other's eyes and after a few minutes I heard Jake leave. That's when I felt Bella's hand unbutton the top of my shirt. I knew this was going to happen. We used to have sex almost every night, even though we were apart for almost a year, this felt normal.


End file.
